1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed in general to communication systems and methods for operating same. More particularly, embodiments of the disclosure provide an improved compact broadband antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
As many wireless devices evolve toward slimmer form factors, there will a need for more compact antennas. Also users often would like to place their mobile phone on a desk charger and connect it to their computers. These needs become a challenge problem for antenna designers for the wireless device designs. Usually the antenna is placed at the bottom of the mobile phone and requires a predetermined clearance space. However when the USB port is placed on the bottom, it requires that the antenna volume be split into two portions. Also the USB port may introduce electromagnetic signals that interfere with the antenna's performance. Therefore, the antenna needs to be carefully designed to address these problems.
In some wireless devices, the solution to this problem is to use one of the two parts of a disconnected metal ring surrounding the mobile phone housing as the antenna. However this approach might cause signal mitigation when people hold their phone in a certain way. This is mainly because the hand is a good conductor and therefore it will change the antenna's performance when the hand connects the two separated metal rings.
Folded inverted F antennas have been used in many wireless applications to provide a very compact, effective antenna. However, the placement of a USB port, or other port, in the bottom of the wireless device still creates the problems listed above. Thus, despite the advances in the art as described above, there is a need for an improved compact broadband antenna for use in wireless communication devices, especially those comprising a USB port, or other port, in close proximity to the antenna. Such an improved compact broadband antenna is provided by the embodiments of the disclosure as described in greater detail below.